


Obligatory Beach Episode

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Drabbles-ish [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It's really up to you, they could be platonic or romantic, you can read into the relationships as much or as little as you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Requested by mermaidgirl928 on instagram"Maybe do something of the sides at the beach?"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Drabbles-ish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Obligatory Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a drabble request in the comments!

“Come on, LoLo! Let's go!”  
“Remus…” Logan was glad they were finally there so Remus could stop bugging him about the whole thing.   
“Awwww, c'mon. We all finally have a day off and everyone else is already here! Aren't you the least bit excited? I know I am, but don’t worry, that’s just my phone.”  
“Alright. I'm coming.” He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but be excited to see everyone. 

“Roman! Give me back my shirt!” Roman and Patton had already begun messing around before the others got there and would stop for no one.   
“No way, Pat! You're coming swimming with me!”  
Virgil looked on amused. Those two were always messing around like kids, and ever since they became roommates, they had been inseparable. It left the whole group wondering if there was something more going on.  
Dee had arrived shortly after Virgil. He said hello and set up his things and hadn't stopped staring at the volleyball game since then. It appeared that a group of friends had set up the court and were intent on playing any ragtag team that would challenge them. He was hoping the twins wouldn’t notice lest they drag the rest of them into a match.

“Hey guys! Sorry we're late. Logan insisted on stopping by a CVS on the way here.”  
“Well it wouldn't have been a problem if we left when I told you, but you just had to sleep in those extra 20 minutes.”  
“That sounds like Remus,” Dee replied. 

Roman and Patton spotted the new arrivals and came back from running in the shallows. 

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Roman shouted still several feet away.  
“Yeah! A day at the beach wouldn’t be complete without our favorite scientists,” Patton added.  
“It’s good to see you! It’s been a while.” Logan smiled at his ridiculous friends.  
“No kidding,” Dee spoke up. “It’s been forever since all of us were in one place. It almost makes me wonder what’s about to go wrong.”  
“Don’t jinx it!” Remus yelled maybe a bit too loudly. “Quick knock on Roman’s head.”  
“Hey! If anyone’s got a hollow skull around here, it’s you.”  
“Is not!”  
“Is too!”

Roman and Remus started going at it like always causing the rest of the group to laugh.

“Hey look! Volleyball!” Roman exclaimed.  
“I bet we could crush the other team.” Remus was clearly already plotting their downfall.  
Dee groaned. “Why did you two have to notice?”  
“Oh come on DeeDee, it’ll be fun! Logan can use his observational skills, Roman and I are naturally athletic, Patton can be team captain, Virgil will begrudgingly join after we suggest that he couldn’t do it anyway and you’re good with balls.”  
“I should be used to your antics by now but say that one more time and I’ll go fishing with your corpse.”  
“I hope the fish like how juicy I am.”  
“I’d just like to point out that at this beach there are children,” Virgil sighed.

Patton ignored their back in forth in favor of listening to what Logan had picked up.

“I have to say I've noticed that their current server is having trouble with anything on her left side, though to exploit that we'd run the risk of hitting out of bounds. The front middle has an unruly bump and the guy to his left has a weak set. It's really the back middle's spike we have to watch out for, but it always goes to the same place, the middle of the opponents’ field.”  
“And what about the other two?” Roman watched the other team like a hawk.   
“The girl in front is easily distracted by things in her peripheral and the last girl in back isn't very good at holding her balance on the sand, but those would be hard things to exploit ourselves.”  
“I can handle the girl in front,” Remus said.   
“How?” Virgil and Dee asked suspiciously.   
“You'll see.”  
“So how do we set ourselves up?” Patton asked.   
“To start, Virgil take center front, Roman and Remus on either side. You’ll take center back and I'll start the serve. It would be ideal to stay in these positions, but this line up should be adequate even if we have to rotate.”

It was a tough match with neither side gaining a clear lead. Each time one group would get ahead it would only be by one point, causing the game to take much longer than usual. Finally when they got back to their original set up, Roman and Remus got a point each for the team and it was over.

They spent the rest of the day in the shallows throwing balls and frisbees and went to the boardwalk to get pizza and ice cream for lunch. They stayed and watched the fireworks at the end of the night. Logan knew Patton was excited about them, so he had brought along noise cancelling headphones for Virgil so he could enjoy them too. The twins planned to bring their own volleyball set up for the next beach day before getting into a competitive but light hearted argument about who was better during the match. Dee rolled his eyes and laid back. It was all around a nice day at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Volleyball scene brought to you by "I really like Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "I was on a volleyball team that one time in middle school".   
> I'm really bad at drabbles brought to you by "I overthink everything and make things more complicated for myself than I have to" and "What do you mean I don't need detailed 5k character backgrounds to explain their current interactions".


End file.
